Emoticons
Emoticons or Emotes are little faces and symbols that can symbolize how Penguins feel. They usually appear in speech bubbles accessed by clicking on the "Emote Menu" or by pressing "E", followed by various keys. List of Emotes For the full list, see List of Emoticons The "Skull emotion" was removed, along with the heart emote - however, due to popular demand, the heart emote came back a month later. According to Club Penguin: "''There are plenty of other ways to show you don't like something besides using the skull." One of them could be the tongue emote. There is also a special sun emote which can be found by pressing E and D together. There is also a special tooting emote which can also be found by pressing E and T. Emoticon and Action Shortcuts Trivia *All of the emoticons were designed by Rsnail. *There is an Emotes Background. *There are some fan made emotes made using the keyboard. *One emote, the Skull, has been removed because penguins were using the skull in a bad way, like threatening of murder or reference to death. *Another emote, the Laughing Emote (or the Smile Emote) was revamped in October 2007 as the old one looked very similar to another smile emote on Yahoo.com **However, in [[The Awesome Official Guide to Club Penguin|''The Awesome Official Guide to Club Penguin,]] which was published in 2010, shows the old Laughing Emote, despite its revamping. *Most penguins use the Heart Emoticon to show that they ''love someone. *If ten penguins use the smile Emoticon they will get a Stamp. *The Blue Music Notes Emote, Cookie Emote, and the Freezing Emote were only available for the Holiday Party 2012, disappointing some players. ** For some reason, the emotes stayed even after the party. *The Cookie emote and the Falalala emote were the only emotes that could move. *Sometimes, penguins use the tooting emote to annoy other penguins. *Temporary emotes (such as the Cookie emote or Meat emote) didn't have a special code to activate the emote, so players had use the emote menu to select them. (For example, EN=The night emote) *They released a Fire Emote, a Meat Emote, and a Cavepenguin Emote for the Prehistoric Party. These are only going to be available for the party. *They removed the skull emote due to the fact players used it to show death. Gallery of Emoticons Screen_Shot_2012-12-23_at_10.22.17_AM.png|Possible new emotes. The new angry emote is due to come during Prehistoric Party Emote_Menu.JPG|The old Emoticons. Emmotions.jpg|A guide to emotions. Redemote.jpg|A penguin with the Emotes Background. Old Laugh Emoticon.png|The old Laugh Emoticon. Laugh Emoticon.png|The new Laugh Emoticon after 2007. Moody Emoticon.png|Another popular emoticon, the Depressed Emoticon. Surprised Emoticon.png|The Surprised Emoticon. Skull Emoticon.png|The removed Skull Emoticon. Happy emoticon.png|The Happy Emoticon. Heart Emoticon.png|The Heart Emoticon. Sad Emoticon.png|The Sad Emoticon. Wink Emoticon.png|The Wink Emoticon. InterfaceShape52.png|The Cake Emoticon. Madface1.png|The Angry Emoticon. Sickface1.png|The Sick/Puke Emoticon. Raspberry Face Emoticon.png|The Raspberry Face Emoticon. Straight Face Emoticon.png|The Straight Face Emoticon. Day Emoticon.png|The Day Emoticon. Night Emoticon.png|The Night Emoticon. Screenshot_1147.png|The Good Luck Emoticon. Igloo Emoticon.png|The Igloo Emoticon. Coin.PNG|The Money Emoticon. Tounge emote..png|A strange emote that was only ever seen in 'A silly place' on the rating scoreboard. Possibly the tongue emote redesigned. Newemoticon.PNG|Another emoticon only found in "A Silly Place", the King Emoticon. Lightbulb Emoticon.PNG|The Lightbulb emoticon. Blue Puffle Emoticon.PNG|The Puffle emoticon. Coffee Cup Emoticon.PNG|The Coffee Cup emoticon. Chocolate Ice Cream Emoticon.PNG|The Chocolate Ice Cream emoticon. Exclamation Point Emoticon.PNG|The Exclamation Point emoticon. Ice Cream emoticon.PNG|The Ice Cream emoticon. Question Mark Emoticon.PNG|The Question Mark emoticon. Music Note Emoticon.PNG|The Music Note emoticon. Flower Emote.PNG|The Flower emoticon. Game Emoticon.PNG|The Game emoticon. Pizza Emote.PNG|The Pizza emoticon. Popcorn Emoticon.PNG|The Popcorn emoticon. Special emoticons Living Sled Emoticon.png|The Surprised emoticon, from the Night Of The Living Sled. CookieEmote.png|The Cookie Emote for the Holiday Party 2012. New Emote.png|The "Frozen" emote. falalalala.png|The "Falalala" emoticon. Login Screen January 4 2012 meat emoticon.png|This emoticon was featured on the login screen before Prehistoric Party. Emoticon Mad January 2012 login screen.png|A newer, unused version of the Anger Emoticon. It is referred to as the furious emote by some people Ytutyrut.png|The Caveman Emote for the Prehistoric Party. Prehistoric Fire Emote.png|The Fire Emote for the Prehistoric Party. Cool Emote.png|The Cool Emoticon See also *Toolbar *Actions *Penguin *List of Emoticons *Emotes Background SWF *Light Bulb emoticon *Coffee Cup emoticon Category:Interface Category:Emoticons